Sights and Smells
by Khana Hatake
Summary: Kakashi identifies some interesting smells coming from Nagato's house, and isn't too happy about their origin. Heavily implied/NagatoxOC. Boring fluff fiction.


Hands in his pockets, Kakashi strolled along one of the outer roads of the village. It was always more peaceful the closer one got to the walls of Konaha, and there were less people to run into this way. The early afternoon was his favorite time of day in the summer; it wasn't quite hot yet but the bright sun was refreshing. Pondering why he didn't walk this secluded road more often, he smiled at the smell of young love.

Abruptly, he stopped. In this beautiful village, hidden in the leaves, it was common to catch a whiff of late night passion. Normally, for the master shinobi, these scents blended into everything else: the clay paths, the fresh grasses, the street food steaming over an open flame. But this particular scent was just familiar enough to catch his attention. And **where** it was coming from was even more intriguing.

The open window on the second floor of what he knew to be Nagato's house was airing the spicy scent, and it carried just enough notes of his baby sister to make him suspicious.

People's scents changed with their hormones, which, for someone as astute as Kakashi, reflected their sex, age, mood, and possibly even more. There had been two people in that room recently. The first smell was masculine. Older, mid-thirties maybe, like him. It resembled Naruto's smell. Though he wasn't too familiar with the odor, it was obviously Nagato's. The second was very feminine, but far too young to be Konan. Still a teenager. No, this scent was distinctly Khana. Kakashi knew her, knew how she smelled, when she was happy, after a bath, the subtle change between being exhausted and refreshed. All that, melded with that universally unmistakable stench that could always only mean one thing.

Standing in front of Nagato's door, Kakashi let his chakra blaze to announce his arrival. After some moments, a lock was undone and the heavy door was opened, revealing a mildly surprised Khana. Kakashi, to his credit, looked as serene as always. He silenced his chakra quickly.

"Oh, hey!" the teen greeted her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just helping an old lady find her dog and thought I'd stop by," he shrugged.

Khana peered around the man's massive mop of hair doubtfully. "What old lady?"

"Guess I have to find her, too," Kakashi replied, never taking his eyes off the girl.

Khana accepted this silly lie with a knowing smile. "Ya wanna come in?" she offered.

Kakashi gave a nod and followed his little sister into the dark house. The screen doors in the back stood open, and that was where she led him.

"So what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked, returning her question as they got to the porch.She shrugged. "Relaxing. Nagato has a beautiful garden," Khana replied, gesturing to what was indeed a beautiful zen garden where a small dog chased dragonflies around a koi pond.

The man in question was seated on an ornate, plush cushion beneath the shade of the porch, a book in his hand. He did not yet acknowledge his newest guest.

"I see," Kakashi hummed, casually looking out over the landscaping as Khana returned to her own cushion. "Is my little sister keeping you company, Nagato?" he questioned, shifting his gaze to the Uzumaki pointedly.

Khana seemed to be completely oblivious to the obvious tension in this conversation.

"She likes to play with my dog," Nagato responded calmly, not looking up from his book.

At that moment, the little pup bonked himself into the edge of the porch, too focused on insects to watch where he was going. Smiling, Khana picked up the air-head and offered him to Kakashi. "His name is Junior," she told him.

"Very cute," her brother replied, but he didn't make a move to greet the dog.

Khana brought the puffball back down to her lap, planted a kiss on its head, and let it run off once more. "Oh, 'Kashi, can I get you something to drink?" she offered, remembering her manners.

"No, thank you. I'm not staying. Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I thought you were finding some lady's lost dog," Khana teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Yes, well." Kakashi shifted his weight, preparing to leave. "That too."

Sensing the other's departure, Nagato finally looked away from his book and up at the man standing in the door way. "It was nice seeing you, Kakashi-san," he said. "You should stop by more often."

A curt nod was the only response.

"I'll walk you out," Khana offered, but her brother held up a hand to stop her.

"You don't need to get up, I think I can manage."

Khana shrugged once more. "Okay. I'll see you at home, later?"

"Of course." With a small salute, Kakashi retreated back into the cool darkness that was the house.

He let himself out quietly, looking up again at the open bedroom window. His nose wrinkled under his mask. If it was anyone else, he might have popped in to do some snooping, but he had already learned far more than he wanted to today. Kakashi tried not to think about it too much as he pulled the latest Icha Icha volume from his pouch and headed home.

Back on the porch, Khana wrinkled her nose in a similar manner. "What was that about?"

Nagato had already returned to his book. "He could smell you," the man explained.

"So?" she scoffed. "I could smell him. What does that have to do with it?"

Smirking, Nagato set his book to one side. He pulled Khana's cushion closer to his. "No," Nagato murmured, placing one hand high on the inside of the girl's thigh, and leaning down to her ear. "He could **smell** you."

Khana turned white, then red as she processed this. "Ohmygod."

Nagato chuckled darkly, nuzzling the girl's neck. Let Kakashi be mad, he thought. These sights and smells were worth it.


End file.
